


dirty little damsel

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Series: Music [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Dancing, Multi, Public Sex, dance club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers are in high school and a new club called SHIELD just opened up. They all go to the opening night, ready for a night of dancing, booze, and sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dirty little damsel

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm very proud of this work. I don't normally post Clint/Natasha even though I really love that pairing. I love the song the title comes from (Problem by Natalia Kills) and I think it's a great Clintasha song. I think this turned out pretty nicely and I'm excited to see what you guys think of it.

“So I did something really awesome.” Darcy announced as she sits down at the lunch table.

“What?” Tony asked, except his mouth was full of lettuce so it sounds like “Mwa?”

Steve elbowed him. “What did you do Darcy?”

“This,” Darcy pulled a stack of something out of her pocket and spread them out on the table.

Bucky frowned and picked one up off the table. “ID's?”

“ _Fake_ ID's.” Darcy whispered, eyes lit up with excitement.

“Are you serious?” Clint asked. “Awesome!”

“And that's not the only news,” Darcy said. “I got them for a reason.”

Jane rolled her eyes. “Oh, not this again. Darcy, we're not old enough.”

“Hence the fake ID's, dummy.” Darcy said. “Jeez Jane, for a girl with a 4.0 gpa, you sure are pretty dumb.”

“Just tell us,” Steve said.

“Alright,” Darcy leaned forward, eyes shining. “This new club called SHIELD just opened up across town. And...” She paused for dramatic effect. “Tonight we're going.”

The table erupted in variations of emotions.

Bruce promptly turned stark white and shook his head. Thor boomed out a “Wonderful! I enjoy dancing!” while Steve was trying to talk a fist pumping Tony down off the seat that he climbed up onto to celebrate. Jane rolled her eyes as Bucky high fived Clint.

Natasha surveyed the panic. “Wait.”

No one stopped babbling at each other.

“Wait.”

Nothing.

“Wait.”

Now Tony was on the table.

“WAIT.”

Everyone turned to look at her.

“How are we going to pay to get in?” Natasha raised an eyebrow. “And for drinks, for that matter.”

“Oh,” Clint frowned. “Yeah.”

“No worries, pals,” Darcy smiled mischievously. She pulled out a huge wad of cash and thumbed it. “I got this one.”

“Oh Darcy,” Tony grinned widely. “I appreciate the thought but...” He held up a card, gold and shiny. “Drinks are on me.”

“Well then,” Natasha smiled wickedly. “I guess we're going clubbing.”

* * *

“Remind me why we have to get ready at your house.” Natasha grumbled.

“Because I have the best taste,” Darcy stated. “And therefore the best clothes and makeup to borrow.”

“Yes, but Darcy,” Jane held a top up to her torso. “We don't have the ample chest you do.”

Darcy laughed and Natasha snickered.

“That is true,” Darcy said, pulling a bin out from her closet. “But my sister left a bunch of stuff behind when she went to college. And Caroline was about your guy's size.”

She rummaged through it. “Jane.” She tossed a blue dress at Jane. “And I have just the thing for you, Natasha.” She rifled through it a bit more before crowing “Aha!” and reemerging holding a red top and dark jeans.

Natasha took the top out and held it in front of her. “It's a crop top.”

“Yes it is,” Darcy said slowly, like she's talking to a child.

“I don't wear crop tops.”

“And I don't wear dresses.” Jane said.

“Well too bad.” Darcy grinned. “Tonight you do.”

Natasha shrugged. She was going to a club after all.

“Plus,” Darcy said, getting out her own clothes from her closet. “It’ll show off that sweet arrow tattoo of yours.”

“Oh yeah,” Jane grinned. “Clint’ll love that.”

Natasha grinned. A few years back, Darcy had done another “awesome thing” and called up her uncle. He was a tattoo artist with a lenient morality that meant he didn’t have a problem tattooing underage kids.

They each got a tattoo together, and even though they had all gotten other tattoos since then, the first are special to all of them.

Steve designed all of the tattoos for them. Natasha thought for a long time what she wanted. She wanted something that was meaningful to her now that would still mean something to her in forty years.

Finally, she decided on a simple arrow, along her spine.

When they had all shown each other, Clint hadn’t been able to take his eyes off her, gaze dragging up and down her back.

“You’ve got a point there.” Natasha murmured and stripped off her clothes.

“Of course I do,” Darcy shimmied into her teeny black dress. “I’m always right about these things.”

“Darcy!” Jane said looking scandalized down at her boobs. “Look at this!”

“What?” Darcy turned to deal with Jane’s prudeness while Natasha slipped into the outfit.

“Jane, it’s totally fine,” Darcy said while Jane babbled hysterically, trying to pull the dress up to cover her boobs. Darcy just tugged it right back down.

Natasha looked into the mirror while the two squabbled behind her.

She inhaled a tiny intake of breath. The jeans hugged the curves of her hips, lining the thin curves of her legs and made her look taller. The heels that Darcy had tossed her were spiky and dangerous looking, making her stance powerful. The crop top showed off her stomach, toned and tan. She turned slightly and looked at the curve of her back. The arrow showed, thin along her spine with the thick arrow head pointing down.

“Guys,” She said, staring at herself.

Darcy and Jane turned to look at her.

“Oh Tash,” Darcy clapped her hands together, tears coming to her eyes. “You look so _pretty_.”

“You do look really pretty,” Jane said. “That top was a good call.”

“Didn’t I tell you?” Darcy said. Then she turned back to Jane. “See? Now, if I’m right about Tasha, I’m right about you. So leave the dress alone. And here,” She handed her some heels. “Wear these.”

Darcy got her own shoes on and then went over to her vanity. “Alright, let’s complete this look. Tasha come over here. I’m gonna make you look gorgeous.”

* * *

Darcy was right again, the smoky dark look totally completed Natasha’s look and she looked awesome.

Darcy chose a bright red lipstick that played up her gorgeous lips and made Jane’s look pretty and pale pink.

They were meeting up at Bucky’s place, since Steve’s mom wouldn’t approve, Tony didn’t want people to see what his home life was like, neither did Bruce, and Thor’s brother creeped everybody out.

“Hey guys,” Bucky said as he opened the door. “Everybody else is already here, come on in.”

“Cool,” Darcy said and stepped inside.

“You guys look really nice,” Bucky said. “Very pretty.”  
“Thanks,” Darcy smirked as they entered the living room. “You don’t look so bad yourself.”

“Isn’t this a girl’s shirt?” Jane asked, tugging at Bucky’s tank top. It read _Stop_ _Killin' My Vibe_.

“Yeah,” Bucky spread his hands wide and grinned wolfishly. “But I make it look good.”

“Touche,” Jane nodded. She looked at the group. “Let’s see how the rest of you look.”

The guys stood up and everyone surveyed each other.

Bucky had paired his tank top with a pair of dark skinny jeans that looked pretty damn good. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail with a couple of strands loose around his face. His eyes were surrounded by eyeliner, darkening his gaze.

Tony had gelled his hair back and was wearing a flashy gold tank top and he had on some eyeliner too. It looked different on him, making him look more cocky and showy rather than dark and brooding.

Steve wore a plain grey tank top that Natasha was pretty sure Tony had coerced him into wearing. It looked good, tight against his muscles. He had forgone the makeup but he did have some gel.

Thor's hair was a mess, part down, part up with straggles going every which way. It made him look rumpled, like he’d just rolled around in the sheets for awhile, which was probably why Jane was breathing so heavily. His white tank top was ripped all the way down the sides, revealing every muscle Natasha didn’t know it was possible to have.

Bruce shifted nervously, his tank top fitted a bit loose, no makeup or gel. It worked for him though, his hair was just messy like bedhead.

Natasha’s eyes roamed over all the guys, deliberately waiting to look at Clint last.

She dragged her eyes over the group and came to rest her gaze on Clint.

His hair had just a bit of gel, enough to spike it up, but not so much that it didn’t still look soft as hell. Just a bit of eyeliner that outlined his hungry gaze. His tank top was white, soft and just a bit see through. His arms (godly arms, rival to Thor’s) looked gorgeous and Natasha desperately wanted them to be holding her already. His jeans were tight, and he stood to the side, just enough that Natasha could see the curve of his ass.

She was gonna sink her teeth into it.

She looked up and met his gaze. He had been staring at her just as hungrily as she had at him. Their eyes collided and he licked his lips.

“Wow Tasha,” His voice was husky. “You look amazing.”

“You don’t look so bad yourself.”She never would have admitted it, but she had to control her voice from sounding breathy.

Jane sidled up to Thor. “Hey handsome.”

“Hello, Lady Jane.” He boomed. “You look magnificent.”

“Thanks,” She grinned. “Darcy picked out the outfit.”

“Wonderful work, Lady Darcy,” Thor nodded.

“Yes, but did anyone see Steve’s _hair_?” Tony asked. “Look how nice it looks.”

He reached up and touched it, threading a couple of strands through his fingers.

Steve rolled his eyes. “Other people are probably not as interested in my hair as you are, Tony.”

Tony said “Nonsense” but Natasha wasn’t listening anymore. She moved up to Clint, reaching a hand out to touch his tank top, to see if it was as soft as it looked.

It was.

“Hi,” He whispered, grinning softly.

“Hello,” She murmured, running her hands over the soft material.

“Should we go?” Bucky asked.

“Yes!” Darcy exclaimed. “Oh and I sold a couple more ID’s so we’ll be meeting up with some friends.”

“Who?” Steve asked as they left.

“Well, I know Pepper’s gonna show up-”

“Pepper?” Tony snorted. “Please Darcy, Pepper’ll never show. She’s straight edge. Never have a fake ID in a million years.”

“Tony,” Darcy said, rolling her eyes. “Who do you think made me the ID’s in the first place?”

“What are you talking about?” Tony asked, bewildered.

“Pepper’s not as straight laced as you think,” Natasha grinned. “She is, however, a ruthless businesswoman.”

“That I knew,” Tony muttered. “You haven’t lived until you’ve seen her in action.”

“Ain’t that the truth.” Bucky said.

The rest nodded in agreement.

“Hey guys?” Bruce whispered quietly.

“Yeah?” Steve said.

“Could we um...” Bruce bit his lip. “Could we just stick together for a little while? I just don’t wanna get left on my own.”

“Bruce, we’re gonna stick together all night long.” Tony reached out and grabbed Bruce’s hand. “Because friends don’t let friends party solo.”

“Also,” Steve said. “We weren’t gonna leave you alone unless you wanted us to.”

“You know,” Tony waggled his eyebrows. “Say you’re about to get lucky. We’ll leave you then and let you get down to business.”

“ _Tony_ ,” Bruce blushed.

“What?” Tony asked innocently.

Bruce just rolled his eyes.

Tony laughed and took ahold of Steve’s hand with his free one. “Relax everybody. We’re going to a party!”

* * *

The group slipped in at the end of the line leading into the club.

“Carol!” Darcy called, waving her arms. “Hey Carol!”

A blonde up ahead turned, expression curious. When she spotted the group, she smiled.

“Hey guys!” She waved back. “Come on up here!”

The group sidestepped a couple of other people. A boy called out “Hey!” in an indignant voice but Carol just rolled her eyes.

“Oh, stuff it Hammer, you’re not getting in anyways.”

“Damn straight.” Tony high fived Carol.

“Darcy tell you about tonight?” Steve asked.

“I help Pepper with the ID’s sometimes,” Carol said offhandedly. “Darcy told everybody about SHIELD though.”

“Well,” Darcy smiled smugly. “I am in the know.”

Carol rolled her eyes. “Oh please. Maria’s friends with your sister, that’s how you know.”

“That was a secret.” Darcy said. “I am mysterious and you can’t take that away from me.”

Carol just smirked and bumped her shoulder against Darcy’s. “So you guys actually gonna dance tonight? Or are you gonna be wallflowers the whole time?”

“Oh trust me,” Tony smiled wolfishly. “We’re dancing.”

Steve blushed all the way to his roots as Tony slid a hand into his back pocket.

“Do you want on the Tony Stark plan?” Tony ignored Steve’s embarrassment and continued talking to Carol. He held up his card. “Free drinks all night long.”

“How can I say no to free drinks?” Carol smiled. “Do you guys know who else is showing up?”

“Definitely Pepper,” Darcy said.

Carol nodded. “Of course.”

“Rhodey maybe, Loki, the two Peters and their crews,” Darcy ticked the names down on her fingers.

“Whoa, hold up,” Bucky said. “ _The Guardians_ are coming?”

“Yes,” Darcy rolled her eyes. “So you need to get over your weird little feud with Rocket.”

“Guy’s an ass,” Bucky muttered under his breath. “Plus, who nicknames their group of friends? Losers, that’s who.”

Carol raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you guys call yourselves the Avengers?”

“That,” Bucky sniffed. “is highly irrelevant.”

“And you and Steve had the Howling Commandos.” Natasha said.

“Still have.” Steve said. “The Howling Commandos are still going strong.”

“You can’t have two groups, Steve,” Tony said. “Pick one.”

“What if I picked the Howling Commandos, huh?” Steve teased with a smile. “What would you do then?”

“Whatever,” Tony muttered. “I didn’t wanna join your super secret boyband anyways.”

“Oh please,” Steve leaned down and kissed his cheek.

“Ew,” Clint said.

“Anyway,” Darcy rolled her eyes. “Charles and Erik and their gangs too and those kids that try to make it in with the older crowd. You know, Teddy and Kate and them."

“Those guys are younger than us!” Tony exclaimed. “They’re like, fifteen.”

“They’ll come if they can pull it off, I don’t know if the bouncer will believe they’re old enough, even with the ID’s.” Darcy shrugged.

The line started moving up.

“You guys ready?” Carol asked.

“Born ready,” Tony said and flashed his ID.

And they’re in.

The music is pounding in the walls, the decor is dark and seems to be folding in on them, forcing people to the dance floor. The lights are pretty much out except for swirling and strobing lights.

“Oh. My. God.” Darcy said, jaw dropping.

“This is amazing!” Jane squealed.

“Who wants a drink to loosen up?” Tony asked and they all raised their hands.

They pushed their way through people to the bar.

Darcy waved excitedly at the bartender, a stern looking brunette, who smiled slightly and asked what they wanted.

Tony yelled out drink orders over the music and started a tab.

The bartender, who must be Maria judging by the way Darcy was so familiar with her, passed out drinks to the group.

“Just tell her to put it on my tab for the rest of the night guys,” Tony said. “I guess the Guardians can have some drinks too, so let them know.”

“What about the X-Men?” Carol asked.

Tony groaned. “Fine, them too. Watch Bruce for a bit, we’ll be back.” And then he grabbed Steve’s hand and disappeared onto the dance floor.

“Well,” Carol tossed a shot back. “I came to dance. And that’s what I’m gonna do.”

She slipped into the people and disappeared too.

“I’m going with her,” Darcy went after her.

“Seconded,” Bucky said and he was gone.

“Come Lady Jane,” Thor scooped Jane up and went too.

“Bruce?” A voice said.

Clint, Natasha, and Bruce turned to find the owner of the voice.

A dark haired, petite girl wearing a green t-shirt and tight jeans was standing there, looking excited. She grabbed Bruce’s hand. “I haven’t seen you in forever!”

“Betty!” Bruce grinned. “Wow, Betty, you look good.”

“Thanks, you too,” She reached up and ran a hand through his hair. “You hair looks good.”

Bruce blushed. “Thanks.”

“Hey,” Betty took his hand. “You wanna dance?”

“Yes,” Bruce blurted and then blushed again. “I mean, yeah, sure, cool.”

“Great,” Betty grinned and led him away.

Clint and Natasha listened to the pounding music for a moment, sipping another drink.

“So,” Clint set his drink down and looked at Natasha. “Wanna dance?”

She doesn’t let herself smile, but he probably sees it in her eyes. “Yeah.”

He takes her hand and leads her through the crowd.

They move liquidly, the music loud and unforgiving against her ears, the people washing by her.

They reach the middle and start dancing.

They start out a bit apart but people around them are dancing wildly and push them together, the crowd folding around them.

 

_Sweat_

_Dripping down your chest_

_Thinking ‘bout your tattooed knuckles_

_On my thigh boy boy boy_

 

Clint slips an arm around her waist and pulls her closer, their hips touching.

 

_Cold_

_Shower… you got no_

_Power to control_

She slides her arms around his neck and leans in, breathing in his air.

_How I make you my toy toy toy_

_My hips rocking_

_As we keep lip locking_

His adam’s apple bobs and his eyes search hers. Their torsos line up and they’re grinding, pressed against each other and the waves of others.

_Got the neighbors screaming_

_Even louder louder_

_Lick me down like you were_

 

The crowd pulses around them, a steady beat that matches the quickening pace Natasha can feel on Clint’s throat under her fingertips.

_Rolling rizla_

_I’m smoking…_

_Come and put me out._

 

The music pounds against Natasha’s ears and she moves her hips in the beat, pressing against Clint with every heavy thump of the bass.

 

_I’m your dream girl_

_This is real love_

_But you know what they say about me…_

Natasha slides her fingertips under the collar of his shirt.

_That girl is a problem_

_Girl is a problem_

_Girl is a problem problem_

His skin is so hot, burning with the heat of dancing and bodies pressed against him.

_Oh Baby_

_You so bad boy_

_Drive me mad boy_

He’s staring into her eyes, but there’s no question, only heat.

_But you don’t care when they say about me…_

_That girl is a problem_

_Girl is a problem_

_Girl is a problem problem_

And suddenly, all bare skin is sliding against each other, sweaty and sweet, a brief friction that just makes Natasha crave more.

_I got your name_

_Hanging from my chain…_

_Don’t you wanna claim_

_My body like a vandal?_

She threads her hand through his hair and tugs, the soft spikes giving way to her eager fingers.

_You got the cure_

_Underneath your shirt…_

_Don’t you wanna save this_

_Dirty little damsel?_

Natasha knows where his hand is going and doesn’t move to stop it, she wants it, wants more contact.

_Got my mink coat falling on the_

_Motel floor… you’re on the bed_

_Wolf whistling louder louder_

_Your lips smudging all my_

_Make up… kicking both my heels off_

_Come and pin me down_

Clint squeezes her ass and she arches her back to press into him, bare skin of her stomach moving against the soft tank top.

_I’m your dream girl_

_This is real love_

_But you know what they say about me…_

His fingertips trace her arrow tattoo and she almost loses all her sense at the sensation over the sensitive skin.

_That girl is a problem_

_Girl is a problem_

_Girl is a problem problem_

She’s whispering in his ear, murmuring the words, reminding him that this is dangerous, but begging him to continue.

_Oh Baby_

_You so bad boy_

_Drive me mad boy_

_But you don’t care when they say about me…_

“That girl is a problem.” She mutters against his ear, the brush of skin shocking.

_Girl is a problem_

_Girl is a problem problem_

__

**_THAT GIRL_ **

“Is a god damn problem,” Clint growls, lips presses to the outer shell of her ear.

She reels back, breath knocked out of her.

Clint’s mouth slams into hers and they’re kissing, gasping into each other’s mouths, sucking down the other’s breaths.

His tongue slides beyond the crease of her mouth and she sucks it, dying for more of his touch.

His hands are gripping her ass and the small of her back, like he’s afraid if he loosens his hold he’ll lose her in the sea of moving bodies.

His mouth moves to her neck and she revels in the wet press of his tongue and the sharp bite of his teeth against her tender flesh.

She tugs at his hair and lifts up to her tiptoes, pushing into his kiss.

“Clint!” She screams but it’s lost in the music, in the beat, in the people.

He feels the vibrations in her throat and moves to kiss her again. Heat pulses in their veins and clouds their vision.

They lock eyes and Natasha sees his eyes are blown wide, no color left, dark and lethal, hot and wanting.

She knows she looks the same way and feels a strange burn spread over her skin.

Against her hip, Clint’s hard and pressing, she can feel every outline.

She pushes back against him, grinding her hips into it.

He groans and bites his lip.

She’s teasing him, she knows it, but can’t seem to stop, craves the friction just as much as he must.

“Tasha,” His voice bursts through her clouded sight and she’s grateful for it, she can’t seem to get what she needs in the midst of this sexually charged mob. It’s fueling her heat, her need and her want and she doesn’t want to leave, not the push of the crowd, the heat of their bodies or the pulse of the music but she’s got to have Clint right now.

“Here,” she whispers and his eyes widen.

Her hands find his zipper and slides it down. She reaches into his pants and palms at his erection.

He shudders and thrusts into her palm, though anyone watching would mistake this for dancing, what with the pulsing mob around them, pressed up against every inch of them that isn’t pressed against each other.

Natasha moves in closer and undoes her own jeans, pushes them down just slightly. No one around them even notices, too lost in their own partners and their own passionate energy.

She sees a flash of something in the crowd by her and yanks a jacket out of the arms of a very drunk girl, clearly not lucid enough to even recognize her own name.

Natasha ties it around her own waist, hiding her naked ass and most of the view from the side.

She manages to spread her legs enough and Clint enters her, one long swift movement.

The beat is rough and unforgiving, the people around them dancing more wildly to the new thud of music.

They’re pushed around even more, Clint’s hips slamming against her own, his cock dragging across the tender skin of her thighs. She knows what they’ll be like tomorrow, red and chafed, difficult to walk.

Tomorrow she’s going to feel sore and bruised.

And she’s going to love every moment of it.

She laughs wildly as Clint pounds against her, the push of the crowd making his thrusts erratic, unforgiving and harsh.

His tank top hangs low, the softness coming between their hips. It touches her clit and washes over it, so slick it sticks a bit, rubbing and sliding.

Clint’s thumb comes from behind it, using the fabric for an extra bit of friction. This way she can feel every thread and stitch grinding into her clit and she comes, cunt spasming.

Clint comes too, convulsing walls tight around his cock. He bites her shoulder and lets out a muffled cry as his nails dig into her spine right along the arrow shaft.

She feels his come deep inside of her and laughs again, the high from her orgasm not going away.

He laughs too and pulls out, dragging his cock on her thighs once more.

He pulls his pants up and her own, pulling the jacket off and throwing it away.

Natasha kisses him, breath coming in short gasps and breathes in his heat, the gorgeous waves of his bliss washing over her.

She is so happy right in this moment, music pulsing over everyone and crowd pushing her and Clint together.

She throws her hands up in the air above everyone and laughs again, trusting the crowd and Clint to catch her.

**Author's Note:**

> just some after notes:
> 
> I do switch tenses about halfway through, but I really can't bring myself to change it. I think the past tense works well for telling the story, but I wanted to slow things down and make them seem really intense with the dancing and I think the present tense worked better for that.
> 
> More of this work will be coming. It's going to be a series, detailing what happened to the others at the club and definitely a tattoo scene. If I like it and I keep getting ideas, I might set more fics in this universe.
> 
> this is the shirt Bucky was wearing.  
> http://www.newegg.com/Product/Product.aspx?Item=9SIA1A729K5838&nm_mc=KNC-GoogleMKP-PC&cm_mmc=KNC-GoogleMKP-PC-_-pla-_-Women%27s+Tops-_-9SIA1A729K5838&gclid=CjwKEAiAk8qkBRDOqYediILQ5BMSJAB40A5UZsSCZnamF9bovM42fPOjsYgG8oSZwiE6a2ViiGuVYhoCTjDw_wcB&gclsrc=aw.ds  
> Stop Killin' My Vibe  
> I saw it in Aeropostale and couldn't stop thinking of him wearing it, even though it is technically a girl's shirt. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
